Past the Internal Walls
by Izzy2119
Summary: AU Kankuro has a crush on Kiba. Kiba asks Kankuro for a favor that he can't pass up. But will this arrangement settle well with both boys? KankuroxKiba with eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

OMGeezers! I've been reading KankuroxKiba fanfics and looking at pictures… Hell I even watched the Sasuke Retrieval Arc just to see them together. So I decided I should write a KannyxKibs story! I was thinking about doing a one-shot, but decided a proper series story would be better! It hopefully won't be ridiculously long though.

I own nothing except for my insatiable appetite for KankuroxKiba related materials

Chapter Music: Crush by Mandy Moore

"Oh art! You never fail me," Kankuro whispered to the canvas he was currently painting on. Being the president of the art club had its perks, like the key to the room. It was 7am and Kankuro couldn't have been happier to be at school.

If some new student were to look at Kankuro, they'd describe him as loud, big, and rough. They'd guess he was a football player with his large physique and gruff attitude, but in truth, he was a damn good painter. Now Kankuro was no pansy either. He could totally smack a guy down without batting an eye, he had been asked by several teams for him to join, but his heart belonged to art. Within his prickly exterior laid a soft and sweet inside. One would understand if they saw a painting by the said male. But enough about the sensitive buff guy…

Kankuro was finishing up on his latest project when the art room door burst open, and in ran practically half of the soccer team.

"Oh Gods! Those cheerleaders can't be serious!" exclaimed the over-excited blond.

"It's all your fault, idiot!" said the usually laid back member.

"Shut up or they'll find us again!" growled the obnoxious fanged teen.

A murmur of high pitched voices grew louder… then faded and the males sighed in relief. "Fucking close!" said the fanged teen known as Kiba. He turned around and scanned the room, spotting the older male trying to suppress his urge to laugh.

"Kankuro!" Kiba said running over to his friend. The other males heard and came over.

"What the hell was that about?" Kankuro asked finally releasing his giggles.

"The damn cheerleaders, man! They wanted us to put on their uniforms!" Naruto stated in horror.

"Sounds… painful," Kankuro said, letting the last of his giggles out.

"For totally!" the blond said, shuddering.

"Why are you here this early? If it weren't for practice I'd be sleeping in" said the lazy Shikamaru.

"It's easier to paint in silence, and since my house is like a circus half the time it's easier just to come here," Kankuro explained.

"Crazy," Shika said with a big yawn. "I think the girls are gone, so we should get back to the field," he said moseying over to the door.

"Yeah, our next match is coming up!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

"See you guys later then," Kankuro called after them.

The two left leaving only Kankuro and Kiba behind. Kankuro got up and stretched before taking his brushes over to the sink for cleaning. Kiba just stared at Kankuro's work. When Kankuro was done, he came over and stood next to Kiba. Kankuro's latest painting was a vase full of beautiful purple violets. There were budding ones, some in full bloom, and some withered.

"It's really good," Kiba finally said.

"They're just flowers…" Kankuro said looking down slightly.

"They're beautifully painted flowers," Kiba pointed out. There was a slight awkward silence, "Well… practice time. I'll catch you later," Kiba said before running out of the art room.

Kankuro was left behind with his hand raised in a half-hearted wave, "See you.." he said to himself. It wasn't a secret that Kankuro was gay, but he didn't go announcing it. He was thankful that he went to a modern-day school where homosexuality was accepted with open arms. Kankuro's problem however, was that he had a little crush on the soccer teams captain, Kiba Inuzuka. It was a secret of course, but sometimes Kankuro wondered if Kiba knew. Kankuro had developed this crush at last year's championship soccer game. He had gone to support his brother and friends. He had always noticed Kiba in the past and had even talked to him, but watching the brunette put all his heart into playing had captured Kankuro's attention and heart. Luckily for Kankuro, it was easy to hide his liking for guys. He acted, for the most part, normal towards Kiba. He didn't want to scare the boy off or think he was weird. Since that game, Kankuro had done his best to become friends with Kiba. Since his little brother was on the team it was quite easy. Kiba was easy to get along with too. He was easy going and fun to be around, everybody wanted to be his friend. He was cute, popular, and well liked.

Kankuro sighed and cleaned up the mess he made and gathered his stuff. It was still pretty early so he decided to just walk around the school, talking to whoever he passed. Though he meant to wonder around, his legs led him outside to the soccer field. The soccer team was practicing hard. Their bodies glistened with sweat and their shoes and shin guards were caked with dirt and grass. Kankuro's darkened eyes scanned the field for the chocolate haired object of his desire. He found him dribbling the ball towards the opposite goal. He silently cheered for Kiba and did a little dance as Kiba's shot made it in the goal. He watched as Kiba got tackled to the ground by his teammates and the coach blew his whistle, signaling that practice was over. The team ran to the locker room to shower and prepare for school. Kankuro took this cue to head to his first class.

Math first thing in the morning was not fun. Especially with getting up early, the added dose of fraction boredom nearly knocked Kankuro out. This class was too easy, seeing as it was his second time taking it. He watched the clock tick till it was time to leave. His next class, biology, was just as boring. It wasn't until English that Kankuro had perked up.

The reason for this chipperness, was that Kiba was in this English class with him. In fact, Kiba sat right in front of the older boy. Kankuro walked in and sat in his usual spot. He got out his notebook, pencil, and some candy. Kankuro kept glancing over at the door each time it opened. Finally Kiba along with his friend Shino walked in. Kiba nodded at Kankuro, to which Kankuro nodded back, and sat in the seat in front of him while Shino sat in the seat next to Kiba. Kiba turned around slightly to greet the older boy.

"Hey Kankuro. I saw you watching us play earlier," Kiba said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I was passing by and decided to watch a bit. Nice shot by the way," Kankuro said, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"You saw that?" Kiba asked excitedly.

"Yeah.." Kankuro muttered, not wanting to seem weird.

Kiba just smiled and left the conversation at that. He then turned to Shino and struck up a conversation about the assigned reading. Kankuro let out a small sigh and sucked on his piece of candy. He stared at Kiba's back. He smiled to himself and got lost in the sight.

Kiba had broad shoulders, not as wide as Kankuro's, but enough to make him look manly. This totally contradicted the smaller boy's slender waist. You could just tell that Kiba had muscles even when he wore a shirt. His hair was about the same color as Kankuro's, and was in the same spiky disarray. But Kiba's hair looked softer, like puppy's fur.

Kankuro imagined the younger male's face now. His bangs fell just shy of his eye sight, while his eyes were big and a deep brown color. When Kiba smiled, you could see his slightly fanged teeth that made him look even more dog like. Kiba also had these fang tattoos on both his cheeks. They were red and made the boy look even cuter. Kankuro blushed at his own imagination and quickly thought of things that would stifle the growing tightness in his pants.

English went by fast… too fast for Kankuro. He wished that the class would go on for the rest of the day just so he could talk and be close to Kiba, but the bell rang signaling the end of class. Kankuro packed up his things in time with Kiba and walked out with him and Shino. They talked about the assignment they had been given before parting ways. It was now lunch and the older male separated from the two. Kiba ate lunch with the rest of the soccer team while Kankuro ate with the ragtag bunch of misfits he called his friends.

He sat at the usual table and waited for the rest to arrive. Ino was first, followed by Neji, then Sasuke, and finally Chouji. Kankuro looked over each of his friends. He still wondered how they all came to be a group of friends (probably had to do with love of art).

"Sooo, how was English?" Ino asked coyly. She was one of the few who knew about Kankuro's little crush. Only the group and Kankuro's sister, Temari, knew. He dared not tell his little brother since he was on the soccer team with Kiba and might have let it slip out.

"Uneventful as usual, but I did talk to him," Kankuro said proudly, taking out his lunch.

"Baby steps, doll," Ino said encouragingly. The rest of the lunch period was spent laughing and having a good time. Kankuro really loved his friends, even if they were strange and different.

Lunch was just about to end so Kankuro picked up his bag and stood up. "I'll see you guys later," he said giving them a wave. He walked off towards his History class room. History was his second favorite class because Kiba was also in this class. Kankuro made a mental note not to act overly friendly with Kiba. As much as he wanted to talk to him and smother him with hugs and kisses, he had to restrain himself.

He arrived at the classroom early so he sat down next to the door and waited. He took out his bag of candy and unwrapped a flavored candy drop and popped it in his mouth. His face broke into a smile as the flavored drop filled his mouth with sweet deliciousness. Candy was Kankuro's escape, it was his feel good item and he always had a bag of sugary delight on his person. He was rolling the piece of candy in him mouth when he heard a snicker from above.

He looked up and saw Kiba standing a bit away, watching him. His hand was over his mouth to keep the laughter in. Kankuro blushed and tried to talk, but as he opened his mouth, the candy rolled out. At this point Kiba couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a loud laugh. His low laugh filled Kankuro's ears and instead of being upset, the older teen was happy that he could make Kiba make the noise.

"Haha, you… you should have seen your face! You were completely out of it," Kiba giggled out.

"Mock me if you will, but I enjoy the sweet sugary candyness that is candy!" Kankuro retorted with a fake pout.

"It was so adorable!" Kiba said giggling more. He came over and sat down next to Kankuro.

"D-don't call me adorable!" Kankuro stammered out, his face turning as red as the Inuzuka's tattoos.

"But you are!" Kiba said laughing some more. Kankuro thought he was just joking like always so he laughed too. The two sat and talked till the teacher came and unlocked the door. Sadly, Kiba sat a few rows away from Kankuro, so they couldn't talk. That didn't matter though, Kankuro was happy for getting a chance to talk to his crush.

Kankuro somehow managed to get through History without having any kind of problems (Like tight pants, or daydreaming of Kiba). As the class was about to finish, he looked over to Kiba who was trying to get his attention.

"Hey Kankuro, can you come by the locker room after school?" the younger boy asked.

"Oh, sure. What for?" Kankuro asked.

"I need to ask you something," Kiba said in a low voice. His face turned bright pink before he turned away to talk to his other friends.

Kankuro blinked, pinched himself, and then blinked again. Kiba had just asked to talk to Kankuro privately about something that would make him blush…. Kankuro was scared yet excited. His stomach felt like it was going to explode butterflies and lollipops. It probably wasn't anything along the lines of what Kankuro was thinking, but he couldn't help himself from daydreaming about what Kiba might want.

The rest of the day flew by yet was extremely slow. By the time the final bell rang, Kankuro was as nervous as he'd ever been. He picked up his stuff and slowly made his way to the boys changing room. As he approached the area, he saw Kiba standing out front, looking just as nervous. Kankuro walked up to him.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said giving the boy a little wave.

"Hey, glad you came," Kiba said a little sheepishly.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Kankuro said, tilting his head to the side.

"Y-yeah... can we go outside… to talk in private?" he asked.

"Um, sure," Kankuro agreed. Kiba grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out the doors till they were under a set of stairs. No one was around and that seemed to calm Kiba a little bit. "Is something wrong?" Kankuro asked, a bit worried.

"N-no… not really… maybe," Kiba muttered. Kankuro had never seen him like this. Kiba took a big breath and looked up at Kankuro. "You're…. gay, right?" Kiba asked.

"Well…. Yeah," Kankuro admitted. Although he didn't care what people thought about his sexual preferences, he didn't want Kiba to be disgusted with him.

"So you've slept with guys, yeah? Did you top or bottom?" Kiba asked bluntly.

"Um well… I've always topped…" Kankuro answered honestly. He wasn't quite sure where this line of questions was going.

"Um… I've slept with a guy too.." Kiba said turning away, his face turning red.

"Huh?" Kankuro said, his jaw dropping.

"Yeah… I topped but…. It didn't feel right. Oh, not being with a guy! I don't mean it like that. What I mean is… It didn't feel right to top. I feel the same with girls. I hate taking charge. I'd rather be led then do the leading," Kiba said, keeping his back to the other boy. Kankuro just stood there, trying to process what was happening. "What do you think?" Kiba asked, finally turning to face Kankuro. Kiba's face was as red as his tattoos.

"We-well, it sounds like you either want a dominatrix or a dominant male partner," Kankuro explained, trying not to imagine Kiba in a sexual way. "But that aside, what did you need from me?" Kankuro asked, hoping that what he was thinking was what Kiba was going to say.

"I was wondering if maybe, if you don't mind…. Would you sleep with me?"

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm ending it there! But don't worry, I should be writing the continuation sooooonish. I love Kankuro and Kiba! They're so cute together! I can't see them with anyone other than each other. But anyway, review I say! I live off of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Another amazing part of this epic KankuroxKiba story! I feel like I should be saying more here… Oh well! Oh, this chapter will contain a lemon so if you don't like that kind of stuff than you can just skip this… though I dunno why you would be reading this story if not for the amazingly hot KankuroxKiba action! Oh and let me just say that this is my first yaoi lemon EVAR! 

Oooooh yeeeeeeah! I totally forgot to say what my personal vision is on how these boys look! Well, Kiba looks like Kiba… minus the hoodie. And Kankuro doesn't have a painted-up face. Just purple eye liner… he also wears a regular beanie hat. Don't like it? Well too bad! MWA HA HA HA HA…. Er… I mean… However they look to you is fine, hehe…

I don't own the characters but I do fantasize about them

Chapter Music: Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer…. and Taylor Swift (Oh shut up! You know you listen to her music too!)

"I was wondering if maybe, if you don't mind…. Would you sleep with me?" Kiba said looking up at Kankuro.

Kankuro felt all hot and tingly. He just stared at the younger boy. His voice didn't seem to work along with the rest of this body. Thoughts were racing through his mind at light speed. 'Is he serious? Did he just say what I think he said? Are the Gods smiling down on me? Oh shit, he's still here. I need to answer him. But what if it's a joke? Then he'll laugh at me and call me a freak. But I could play it cool. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Oh Gods, he's blushing! So cuuuute! Answer you fool!' said the internal voice inside Kankuro's head.

"…. Huh?" Kankuro said without meaning to. 'Nice going, idiot' he told himself.

"Y-you don't have to. It was just a stupid request. I just thought that since we're friends, it'd be better than going out and finding a stranger. Just forget I said anything… " Kiba said turning away, about to walk back into the building.

"Wait, Kiba!" Kankuro called out to him. Kiba turned around, his face still red. "Um… Well, I'm not dating anyone at the moment. And it could be dangerous just going out and finding a random guy so… I um.. I guess I could… sleep with you," Kankuro said, trying to hold back his urge to blush and squeal.

"Really?" Kiba gasped. His face had turned from embarrassed to happy. "Oh thank you so much, Kankuro! You have no idea how glad I am you accepted! I thought you'd think I was a weirdo," Kiba said running to the older boy and giving him a big hug.

"Y-yeah," Kankuro stuttered out. Having Kiba's body against his was the most amazing feeling… and he still had his clothes on! He had to control himself from jumping Kiba right then and there. Kiba finally let go.

"When is a good time for you? Cause I… kinda wanna do it tonight if possible," Kiba said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Oh um.. Tonight would work. Temari is going on a date and Gaara is going to a friend's house," Kankuro said, thanking the Gods for the convenience.

"Tonight then! Practice gets done around 5 and I'll have to go home first, so I'll be at your place at 6?" Kiba suggested.

"That works," Kankuro shrugged. Kiba's face broke into another smile as he gave the older boy another hug.

Though at a glance, Kankuro would have looked totally calm and collected, but inside, his stomach was doing little excited spasms. Kiba was still hugging Kankuro tightly. All Kankuro wanted to do was hug the younger teen back, but he didn't want to seem to forward. Besides, there'd be time for that later. After a bit Kankuro cleared this throat. Kiba noticed he was still hugging his soon-to-be lover and let go.

"Sorry, I was just so happy," Kiba said with a grin. He looked around and when he saw there was no one else around, he got on his tippy toes and gave Kankuro's cheek a swift kiss. "I'll see you at six," he said dashing back inside.

Kankuro was left there, dumbfounded. He felt his mouth curve into a huge grin. He was in a daze as he walked to his car. Cheery music was playing in his head and he felt lost in a day dream. Kankuro half believed he was in one and that reality would soon capture him. He got in his car and just sat there. His heart started to race and his cheeks flushed. It was finally dawning on him that he would be making love to the gorgeous Kiba in just a few hours. Life was hitting Kankuro hard and fast. After about 20 minutes of just sitting in his car thinking and phasing out, he seemed to realize that he probably looked quite silly just sitting in his car in the school parking lot. He quickly turned his car on and raced home.

Oh the things that had to be done! Luckily the house was usually tidy due to Temari's constant nagging to her two younger siblings to clean. The real mess though lay in Kankuro's bedroom. He just stood at the entrance of his room to examine the damage. Clothes carpeted the floor. The desk was piled high with empty soda cans and candy wrappers. The waste bin was overflowing so much that it could have been a little mountain. And don't even get started on the 'art corner' of his room. Paints and brushes and canvases littered the big corner. Most of the wall in that space was covered in smudges and strikes of different colors. As if on a mission of life or death, Kankuro tackled his messy room with a powerful cleaning vengeance. It took the boy a good hour just getting everything thrown away, put all his clothes in the washer, and organize his art corner. Now it was time to actually tidy up the room.

Kankuro made his bed, put away all his books, and organized his knick knacks. For a final touch, he sprayed his whole room with some Lysol to get rid of the stink. Kankuro looked over his now neat room. He nodded in approval and noticed that a lot of his things were either black or purple. He shrugged and looked at his clock.

"It's 5, still got time till Kiba arrives. Better take a shower," Kankuro thought out loud. As he walked to the bathroom, he stripped down his clothes. He wanted to make sure every crevasse of his person was scrubbed clean. He got in the shower and let the hot water wash away the days sweat and dirt. Kankuro scanned the numerous bottles of body washes and shampoos that Temari used. He usually used regular soap, but tonight was going to be special so he picked up the coconut body wash and proceeded to clean himself. Kankuro enjoyed the smell and made a mental note to use it more often. He thoroughly cleaned ever inch of his body. He rinsed the suds off and re-washed himself. He washed his hair and decided this was as clean as he was gonna get.

He stepped out of the shower, into the steam filled bathroom. He grabbed a towel and dried off his body and hair. He looked over at the little clock on the counter. It was almost 6 so Kankuro hastily put some clothes on and dashed to his room. He looked over every inch to make sure everything was in order. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the door bell ring. His heart was beating in his throat as he made his way to the front door. He gripped the knob and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey," Kiba said grinning widely at Kankuro as the door opened. He was clad in a tight fitting black shirt and jeans. Just this simple outfit made Kankuro squeal internally.

"Yo, come in," Kankuro said holding the door open for the boy. Kiba walked right in and stood in the middle of the living room. Kankuro closed the door and walked over to him. "Want a drink or something?" he asked trying not to create an awkward atmosphere.

"Soda! Diet, if you have it," Kiba said still smiling.

"Ha, that's all we have. Temari doesn't let us have regular soda in the house. She says she'd be too tempted," Kankuro snickered out heading for the kitchen.

"Hehe, my sister is the same way," Kiba laughed following Kankuro.

Kankuro grabbed two diet sodas from the fridge and handed one to Kiba. When the he didn't open it, Kankuro assumed he wanted to go to his room. He suddenly remembered why Kiba was there. "My room then.." he said trying not to blush as he started to take the path to his room. Kiba followed him eagerly, like a little puppy. It made Kankuro smile ever so slightly. Kankuro opened the door to his room and walked in. Kiba stood in the doorway and looked in.

"I don't think I've ever seen your room." Kiba said. It was true. On the few times he had been over to see Gaara, Kankuro had always had his door closed (to hide the messyness). Kiba walked in and looked at all the interesting things Kankuro had. Kankuro just sat on his bed watching Kiba inspect his room. He paid particular attention to the half-finished art work that laid in various places in the room. After looking over the room he turned to Kankuro and smiled. "Cool room!" he said before sitting next to Kankuro.

Here is where the awkwardness finally reared its ugly head. Kankuro didn't know what to do or say. He did know what he _wanted_ to do, but at the same time he didn't want to scare Kiba off. He looked over at the Inuzuka and saw that Kiba's face was a light shade of pink and he was looking down at his unopened can of soda. Kankuro was trying to think of something to say to break the tension. He bit his lower lip and looked around his room, hoping that something would help him. He spotted a pillow next to him and slowly picked it up.

"Hey Kiba," Kankuro said, half hiding the pillow.

"Yeah?" Kiba said looking over at Kankuro.

This is when Kankuro stuck! He _lightly_ hit Kiba over the head with the soft pillow. Kiba was surprised by the sudden attack. He let out a growl and looked to see Kankuro smiling and giggling. This face made Kiba's heart beat just a little faster than normal. He groped around behind him till he grabbed his own weapon. He quickly swung and smacked Kankuro upside his face. Kankuro let out a surprised yelp and stared at the smirking Inuzuka.

"Oh, it's on!" he declared before engaging the younger boy in World War III in pillow fights.

They ran around Kankuro's room, hitting each other and trying to dodge getting hit. Both boys laughed and enjoyed themselves. After a good 15 minutes of the epic pillow fight, Kankuro and Kiba collapsed on the bed next to each other. They declared a truce and giggled at their shenanigans. Both boys were panting from the mini work out. Kankuro looked over at Kiba's form. He could see Kiba's chest rise and fall as he breathed and his face was a little flushed. Kankuro couldn't hold back anymore. He moved so he was laying on his side, facing Kiba. Kiba followed Kankuro with his eyes as he moved. The two boy's faces were so very close that they could slightly feel the others hot breath. Kankuro gulped hard and leaned in till his lips met Kiba's.

Kankuro watched as Kiba's eyes slowly closed. He felt the younger boy's lips press back against his. It was the most wonderful feeling Kankuro had ever experienced. Kiba's lips were rough and warm and oh so welcoming. Kankuro moved a bit so half his body was hovering over Kiba's. He felt Kiba's arms loosely wrap around his neck, pulling him in closer. Kiba was the first to deepen the kiss by gently nipping Kankuro's lip with his fanged teeth. Kankuro opened his mouth slightly to give the Inuzuka a taste of himself. Kiba took advantage of the invitation and darted his tongue into Kankuro's mouth. Their tongues clashed. Kankuro's was fighting for dominance and Kiba's was putting up a meager fight. Soon, Kankuro's tongue overpowered Kiba's and forced the muscle back into the younger's mouth.

Kankuro was drowning in the taste of Kiba. He was becoming addicted to the taste of the teen beneath him. A part of his mind was telling him that he was about to cross a line that he could never go back to. Kankuro didn't care though. He was too stuck in the moment and the feeling. The thought of him being hurt or rejected afterwards didn't cross his mind at this time. The only thing that was filing his head was Kiba. He had dirtied this young boy in his mind many times before and now his thoughts were coming to fruition, and nothing was going to stop him. Although he did want a real relationship with Kiba, Kankuro couldn't deny this lustful act.

Kankuro was zapped back to reality when Kiba broke the kiss and looked up at Kankuro. Kiba's face was so erotic that Kankuro became instantly hard. Kiba's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were half lidded with pleasure. His mouth was slightly agape and he was panting.

"Ka-Kankuro, that kiss was so intense," Kiba finally said, his arms still around the older male.

"I know," Kankuro said bringing one hand up to cup the side of Kiba's face. Kiba leaned his head into the hand and gave it chaste little kisses.

"Um… Ca-can I take your shirt off?" Kiba asked, clearly nervous.

"Only if I can take yours off," Kankuro smirked with confidence. Kiba nodded and Kankuro grabbed the bottom of Kiba's shirt and gently removed it. Kankuro gazed over the bare flesh before him. Kiba had great abs and an amazing chest. The younger boys skin was tanned and delicious looking. Before Kiba had a chance to get Kankuro's shirt off, Kankuro was licking and nibbling the younger's newly exposed flesh.

Kankuro was leaving little marks along Kiba's neck and shoulder. He could tell that the Inuzuka was holding in his voice and he was determined to get Kiba to moan. Kankuro started to softly run his hands up and down Kiba's sides as he bit down on the younger teen's neck. Finally the sweet moan Kankuro had been waiting for was released. Kiba let out the hotest moan Kankuro had ever heard. He smirked and continued his ministrations. One of his hands swiftly ran over Kiba's crotch area and was delighted to feel a bulge under his hand. He looked at Kiba and saw the he was blushing.

"My my my, are you all hot and bothered just from some heavy petting?" Kankuro taunted. Kiba just looked away. Kankuro smirked and started to take his shirt off, this was bound to get Kiba's attention. He discarded the article of clothing and moved so he was straddling the young Inuzuka.

Kiba gazed up at Kankuro as his shirt came off. Kankuro finally got the annoying cloth off his person and just knelt over Kiba. Kiba's eyes were fixed on the older boy's naked half. Kankuro had muscle along with chub, and he balanced it out quite nicely. His arms and chest were nicely sculpted, but his tummy looked soft and squishy. Kiba hesitantly reached his hands up and placed them on Kankuro's stomach. He smiled at the slight squishy feeling and squeezed the flesh. He saw Kankuro's face turn pink and this made Kiba very happy. He slithered his hands up till they were groping the older boy's chest. Kiba was having a field day touching Kankuro.

Kankuro leaned down and rested his forehead on Kiba's. They stared into each other's eyes. Each had the same look, pleasure mixed with longing and a flash of fear. Kankuro gulped and let out a shaky voice, "Enough playing around. I don't think I can hold back this urge to take you, Kiba. If you don't mind, I'd like to skip this foreplay and just get inside you." Kankuro was surprised at his own words. He watched as Kiba's face heated up, but their eye contact never broke.

"I'd love that, Kankuro.." Kiba murmured out of embarrassment.

Kankuro smirked and reached down to undo Kiba's jeans. He did his best to control his increasing impatience. He got the button undone and slowly pulled the zipper down, sneaking a quick feel of Kiba's hardening member. Kiba hissed lightly at the minor friction. Kankuro started to slowly slide the other's pants off till they were at his knees. Kiba finished the task by skillfully kicking the annoying denim off. Kankuro lightly grabbed the hem of Kiba's boxer briefs. He took in a silent breath and slowly pulled them down.

He watched as the younger males erect cock popped out of its clothed prison. Kankuro burned the image into his mind for later use. Kiba's member was a good length, though Kankuro's was bigger and thicker. The head was leaking a bit and twitched as Kankuro continued to gaze at its gloriousness. He looked back at Kiba's face and saw that it was the same shade of red as the tattoos. Kiba was looking away and biting his lower lip in nervousness.

Kankuro smirked and took his index finger and swiped it over the slit of Kiba's cock, collecting all the pre. Kiba let out a sweet moan and looked at Kankuro to see what he was doing. Kankuro smirked at the younger boy and brought the finger up to his mouth and licked the liquid up. Kankuro savored the salty taste.

"Mmm, I might have to have some more of that later," Kankuro cooed seductively, licking his lips for emphasis. All Kiba could do was blush. "I still seem to be clothed, fix that," Kankuro demanded.

Kiba hesitantly nodded but quickly reached down and grabbed at the top of Kankuro's pants. He fumbled with the button so it took nearly a minute till they were undone. Kankuro smirked as he watched Kiba trying his best to remove his pants. Finally Kiba pushed them to Kankuro's knees and the older male finished the job by easily kicking them off. Kankuro was delighted when he felt hands running along his bulge. He held in his moans so as not to show Kiba any weakness.

Kiba on the other hand was softly fingering the clothed erection. He wanted to hear Kankuro moan from his actions. He wanted to see the erotic face that Kankuro would surely have. Kiba's heart was fluttering around in his chest from the excitement and hotness of the whole situation, and he wanted to see if Kankuro felt the same. To his dismay, Kankuro kept a straight face.

Kankuro let out a small growl when he decided enough time had passed for Kiba to toy with him. The growl worked because the next thing Kankuro knew, there was a slight coolness around his lower half. Kiba had practically torn the boxers off the older boy. Kankuro looked at Kiba with a smirk.

"Ooh, bad boy. I think I'm gonna fuck you extra hard for that stunt," Kankuro said grinning evily.

"I can take it," Kiba said with a submissive smirk.

Kankuro leaned over to his night stand and reached in to the partially opened drawer. Kiba watched as Kankuro pulled out a bottle of lube. Kiba blushed and realized that he was about to be fucked in the ass. He didn't mind it, in fact he welcomed it, but the reality of it all was finally starting to sink in. Kankuro held the little bottle of lube with his teeth while with one swift motion completely turned Kiba around.

"Why did you do that?" Kiba asked, looking back over his shoulder at Kankuro.

"It's better this way, trust me," Kankuro whispered, leaning over Kiba like he was his prey.

Even though that's what Kankuro said, the truth was that he didn't want Kiba to see his face during sex. He also didn't want to see Kiba's face…. Scratch that, he did want to see it, but Kankuro feared that the pure erotic look on Kiba's face would cause Kankuro to cum early thus ruining the sex. Another part of Kankuro was scared he would just start crying in the middle of it for some odd reason.

Kankuro scanned over the new area of flesh, particularly Kiba's tight looking ass. Kiba had the perfect ass in Kankuro's opinion. It was tight, not too big but not too small, and perfectly fuckable. His hand unconsciously traveled up Kiba's leg, then thigh, then to his buttock. Kiba's face was completely red and Kankuro could easily see this. Kankuro gave Kiba's rump a firm squeeze before letting go.

He dropped the lube into his hand and proceeded to squirt some onto his fingers. Kiba looked back and watched Kankuro. He started to pant slightly as he watched Kankuro just lube up his fingers; he knew what was going to happen next. Kankuro slightly leaned over the younger male, wrapping an arm around Kiba's waist. He lifted Kiba's lower half so his hips and ass where raised. Kankuro let out a deep breath before bringing his hand to Kiba's rear. He softly stroked in between Kiba's cheeks, prodding his hole teasingly.

"This is your last chance to get out of this," Kankuro warned.

"Like hell I want this to stop," Kiba lightly moaned out.

Kankuro smirked before gently slipping the tip of his index finger into Kiba's tight hole. He heard Kiba let out a gasp of surprise as the finger dived in. Kankuro halted his movement to make sure Kiba was alright with this. Upon hearing no words of protest, Kankuro started to slide the finger in deeper. He got the digit all the way in and slightly wiggled it around in the tight heat. Kiba let out a low moan and squirmed around. Kankuro started to slowly pump his finger in and out of Kiba. Getting more daring he added the second finger in.

Kiba tensed around Kankuro's fingers as the second finger was added. It slid in just as easily as the first and felt 10x better. There was slight pain and a weird feeling was present, but the pleasure was overpowering them. He could feel the fingers scissoring inside him, stretching him out. The pain was starting to take over as he was not used to the feeling. Kiba's eyes widened as he felt a third finger start to work its way in with the others.

Kiba let out a grunt as Kankuro's third finger was pushed all the way in. Kankuro grinned and started slowly thrusting his hand against Kiba. He would spread the fingers once they were all the way in. He could feel the puckered ring of muscle start to loosen, leading him to believe that Kiba was just about ready. Kankuro grabbed the lube and squeezed some out over his hard member. He threw the bottle to the ground and softly stroked himself, spreading the lube all over.

Kankuro could hear the light pantings of Kiba as his fingers worked their magic. This sent shivers down the older boys back. He wanted Kiba to moan and pant and squeal just for him. Finally Kankuro pulled his fingers out of Kiba and quickly placed the head of his cock at the entrance. The heat that it was radiating was to inviting. Kiba looked back and Kankuro and their eyes met. Both boys gave each other lustful looks. Kankuro placed a big warm hand on Kiba's left hip, squeezing it slightly. Kiba nodded and bit his lower lip in anticipation. He tried to relax so the transition from fingers to cock would be easier.

Kankuro used his other hand to hold his cock in place as he pushed himself against Kiba. He watched as the head of his cock entered Kiba's ass. The feeling was absolutely incredible. The heat and tightness was so pleasurable and made Kankuro moan instantly. He could see Kiba's hands gripping at the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Kankuro didn't want to hurt his lover, but he also didn't want to leave the amazing ass of his heart's desire. He took a chance and slowly slid his entire cock into the younger boy.

Kiba was trying to focus on anything other than the burning sting coming from his bottom. He could feel every inch of Kankuro's length buried inside him. The feeling was weird, but not in a bad way. Kiba hoped that he would get used to the feeling and that it would turn into pleasure soon. His heart was racing and he kept his face buried in the sheets to hide his distained look from Kankuro. He didn't want the older boy to see the pain on his face, fearing he would stop.

Kankuro looked at Kiba and couldn't help blushing. He had the cutest expression plastered on his face as he tried to hide it from Kankuro. Kankuro guessed that the younger boy was hurting and trying to adjust to his size so he kept still. Kankuro even started to massage Kiba's hips to help comfort him. Every now and then Kiba would shift or move his hips that would send shivers through Kankuro. He had to restrain himself from just pounding into Kiba.

After what seemed like forever, Kiba unburied his face and looked to Kankuro. His face wasn't scrunched up in pain anymore, but a look of curiosity and desire had replaced it. Kankuro could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks as he looked upon the erotic expression the Inuzuka wore. Kiba looked to be mulling over what to tell the older boy. Kankuro smirked and stroked his lover's hips.

"Want me to start moving? Or should I pull out?" Kankuro asked coyly. He giggled internally as he say a flash of anger and panic cross the boys face.

"Move, of course!" Kiba demanded, flashing Kankuro slightly embarrassed smile.

"Good, cause I had no intentions of stopping this," Kankuro chuckled as he pulled back.

Kiba felt the majority of Kankuro's cock leave him. It wasn't until only the head was left in, did Kiba know he didn't want Kankuro to stop. With a quick thrust Kankuro's cock was again buried in Kiba. Kiba let out a low growl of a moan at the intensity of the feeling. It was the best pleasure he had ever experienced! It wasn't weird anymore, it was enjoyable and hot. He moves his head so he could watch Kankuro.

Kankuro was so excited when he heard Kiba moan. It was like candy to his ears and he wanted more. He held onto Kiba's hips firmly and started to thrust himself into the boy. Kiba's ass was the best! Kankuro had never felt anything so tight and spine-tingling. His obsessive infatuation with the Inuzuka only heightened the experience. Kankuro couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else, he was now bound to Kiba.

Kiba watched all the faces Kankuro was making. 'Damn~ He's pretty sexy when he wants to be..' Kiba thought as he watched Kankuro slightly throw his head back. His thrusts were gaining speed which only increased the pleasure for both males. Kankuro started to moan out loudly, not caring who heard. Kiba was moaning each time Kankuro slammed into his hot hole.

Kankuro was slamming in at every angle trying to locate Kiba's prostate. It wasn't until he heard the dog-boy howl out that he knew he found it. He aimed for that bundle of nerves every time and nailed it as much as possible. Sweat was starting to cover their bodies as the passion grew. Kankuro watched Kiba moan and make lewd expressions. He scanned over his body till his eyes landed on Kiba's painful erection. It was engorged and throbbing, begging for attention. Kankuro grabbed onto the organ and started to stroke it in time with his thrusting. He could feel Kiba's whole body shiver under him.

Kiba started panting as he felt a rough warm hand squeeze and stroke his member. He was teetering on the edge of oblivion and he wanted to pull Kankuro along with him. Kiba started to thrust his hips back against Kankuro. He smirked as the older male let out a particularly erotic moan. Kiba then became rasher and swirled his hips around as his lover slammed into him. Not only did his own pleasure increase, but by the way Kankuro was panting it was obvious that he was enjoying it as well. Kiba was so happy that he could bring pleasure to Kankuro so he continued to move and moan louder for him.

Kankuro felt like he was going to explode. He had to will himself against it, wanting to make Kiba cum first. His hand was getting covered in the sticky pre that was emitting from Kiba's cock. He tightened his grip and started to shove into Kiba roughly. He knew he was doing him good because Kiba was writhing beneath him. Their eyes met and locked with one another. The blush on Kiba's face and the way he was bucking his hips frantically was the sign Kankuro had been hoping for.

Kiba was so close and he was pretty sure Kankuro was in the same state. Their eyes had met and neither one dared to look way. It was like they were having a secret conversation and their hot bodies slapped together. Kiba's hips were moving on their own, trying so desperately to get Kankuro's entire cock inside him each time. Kiba moves his hand down so it was holding the hand Kankuro was using to stroke him. Kiba tightened the grip of the hand and kept it there, moving along with Kankuro's hand.

"Cum… together…" Kiba panted out, eyes still glued on Kankuro.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kankuro said back, stroking Kiba's cock faster.

Both boys moaned and panted hard and loud as their climaxs reached the peak. Kiba was the first to release, covering his stomach, the bed, and of course, both their hands. The combination of having Kiba cum and the clamping down of his ass, Kankuro blew his load into Kiba shortly after. The feeling was incredible for both. Kiba especially since it was his first time experiencing hot seed filling him up. Both boys panted as the after-feeling washed over them. Kankuro slowly pulled his cock out of Kiba's still tight ass. It frustrated Kankuro to do so, but he certainly didn't think Kiba would want him to stay in. He collapsed next to the boy and held him so his chest was against the younger's back.

"I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did," Kankuro admitted, gently kissing Kiba's nape.

"I did, I really did," Kiba moaned out, still drunk off the pleasure.

Kankuro blushed and smiled to himself. He was glad that Kiba wasn't looking at him, cause all he would see was a goofy smile. Kankuro snuggled against Kiba's body, hoping he wouldn't be pushed away. Thankfully he wasn't so he held around Kiba and would kiss and lick his neck here and there. Kiba was as happy as could be. He loved the way Kankuro showered him with affection and was glad he had asked him to do this. Both boys laid on the bed for a long time, barely speaking. They didn't want to ruin the moment they had created together. They just cuddled against the other and enjoyed the presence of one another.

During this time, Kankuro's heart was calm and warm, the feeling spreading throughout his entire body. 'This is great. I've never felt this happy afterwards…. I think I may have fallen for him,' he thought as he stared upon the boy next to him. He held Kiba closer and didn't dare speak his thoughts. He wish he could tell what Kiba was thinking just to get an inkling on the boys true feelings. Kankuro sighed and pushed it all out of his mind. He didn't want to be selfish so he just left everything alone. There would be time for all these trivial feelings and questions later. He held onto Kiba tighter and thanked the Gods for this opportunity.

! I got this done! And in time for Christmas! …. Merry Christmas! … Or whatever holiday you do or do not celebrate. I get to open all my _good_ presents today so I'm pretty excited (especially since I think I'm getting Draco Malfoy's wand!). Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this installment of this Kankuro Kiba story. This was my first yaoi lemon and I know it probably wasn't as hot and erotic as it could be. Well I know that, I wanted to go for something more…. Cute? Iunno, I just didn't want to write about two sweaty bodies slapping together in the heat of absolute drunken passion. Well I hope it was okay. The next part _should_ be coming soon… but I promise nothing .

Review please! And nothing too harsh if you don't mind!

_Light It Up ggeo jin nae sa rang eul da si bul tae weo  
Light It Up mom chun nae shim jang eul da si il ggae weo  
Light It Up Light It Up_

_Light It Up an dwel geot do eob seo da si bu dit hyeo  
Up and down, round and round, kye sok neo man maem dol-ah  
Light It Up Light It Up _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fandom! How are we all doing this fine day? (Insert your answer). Good good, glad to hear it. Here we are at part three of the KankuroxKiba story! This is probably going to be a relatively short chapter with some hotness! And I already know how this story is going to play out and how it'll end and all that fancy stuff! I would also like to add that since classes are starting back up (And taking a 5 credit Literary course is probably gonna stifle my story writing outbursts), that chapters will take some time… And they'll probably be relatively short. Anyway!

OMG guys! Episode 217 of Naruto! Within the first minuet, Kiba thinks about Kankuro! He even says his name…. in his head. 'Kankuro..' SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I re-watched those few seconds of utter amazingness doing my fangirl flail and squeal over and over!

I own nothing except for my jacked up MP3 player .

Chapter Music: Blue Bird by Ikimonogakari… Y'know, the third opening to Naruto Shppuden… I've been utterly obsessed with this song since I first heard it! 

Kankuro wasn't sure if Kiba had dozed off or not. His breathing was deep and relaxed and he hadn't moved for awhile now. Kankuro dared not find out. He wanted to spend as much of this precious time with Kiba as he could. The two were still spooning even though it had been close to an hour since they had finished their "activities". Kankuro had been fighting the urge to sleep. He willed his eyes to stay open so he could gaze upon Kiba for just a bit longer. But all things must come to an end. The younger brunette started to move and soon he had turned around so the two boys were face to face.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you. You completely wore me out," Kiba said with the cutest smile Kankuro had ever seen.

"It's alright. It was your first time after all," Kankuro muttered out, hoping his face wasn't blushing too bad.

"And it was an amazing first time… Better than my other first times," Kiba said blushing slightly.

"Gl-glad I could help," Kankuro stuttered.

Kiba sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbows. Kankuro saw the smallest wince in the Inuzuka's face as he moved his hips and legs. Kankuro got up off the bed and went around the room, locating Kiba's clothes and tossing them to the younger boy. Kankuro found a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on before coming back to sit on the edge of the bed. Kiba was slowly and carefully getting his boxers back on.

"Sorry if I was too rough on you…" Kankuro said looking down.

"No! It was amazing, and I knew the after effects. I don't regret it Kankuro," Kiba proclaimed, not wanting to give Kankuro the wrong idea.

"… I don't regret it either," Kankuro finally said. He turned to Kiba and gave him a goofy grin. Kiba blushed and wondered if Kankuro knew just how cute he looked right then. "So um… I hope things won't be award and stuff," Kankuro said, knowing this conversation had to be had.

"Of course they won't!" Kiba said confidently. He gave a toothy grin to the older boy, who couldn't help giving a little smile back.

"That's good," Kankuro sighed out relieved. Kankuro turned to his night stand to check the time; it was nearly 8:00 pm. Kiba looked at where Kankuro was gazing and gave a slight sigh.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay, I have to be getting home. After all, it's a school night and my mom will nag me if I'm not back at a decent hour," Kiba explained.

"I understand. My siblings should be getting back soon anyway…" Kankuro stated, guessing Kiba didn't want others to find out about what they did.

Kiba nodded and started getting his clothes on. Inner Kankuro was whimpering as more tanned flesh disappeared only to be replaced with annoying cloth. Once Kiba was fully dressed he got out of bed and stretched a bit. Kankuro sat up too, thinking it only gentlemanly to walk him to the door. Kankuro lead the way to the front door in silence, the awkwardness being painfully present. Kiba slipped on his shoes before grabbing onto the door handle. Kankuro watched as Kiba halted all movement. The younger man then spun around and threw himself at Kankuro.

Kiba's lips met with Kankuro's in a bruising kiss. Kankuro sighed and wrapped an arm around Kiba's waist, bringing him a bit closer. Kiba's arms were tightly secured around Kankuro's neck as the younger boy swiped his tongue over the older's lower lip. Kankuro parted his lips and let Kiba's wet muscle invade his mouth. He savored the sweet taste of Kiba and tried to burn the sensation into his memory. Their tongues played around and licked into the mouths of the other before they parted. Kiba's face was flushed and Kankuro was panting ever so slightly.

"See you tomorrow Kankuro," Kiba said a bit hastily before opening the door and trekking his way to the car.

Kankuro leaned against the door frame and watched as a flustered Kiba tried to find his keys…. Then tried to unlock his car door… then try to start his car. Kankuro chuckled at Kiba's struggle. When the car was finally on and Kiba was more composed, he looked over to Kankuro and gave a cute wave before pulling out of the sand sibling's drive way and heading home. Kankuro gave a dreamy sigh before closing the door and heading back to his room.

He collapsed on his bed and quickly grabbed the pillow that Kiba had been using. He inhaled the sweet yet manly scent that he cherished. Kankuro held the pillow close to his body and replayed the sweet experience in his mind. At some point he heard his siblings return, and Temari bellowing for him to come eat dinner. He made up an excuse and stayed confined to his room. He just laid there till it was nearly 11:00 pm. He was on his stomach, face buried in the pillow Kiba had used, the scent having started to fade. It was now that Kankuro's chest started to feel heavy; his heart felt insecure and fearful. Just what had he done earlier? He had crossed a line that could never be erased and to make matters worse, this only intensified his feelings for the young Inuzuka. So if Kiba were to ever reject Kankuro's feelings, it would hurt even worse now. Kankuro's breath would hitch for no apparent reason, like he was about to cry. No tears came out though, so this feeling was indeed strange to him. He groaned and forced himself to fall asleep so he wouldn't feel crappy anymore.

But crappy was exactly how Kankuro felt when he woke up. The same nervous feeling was present in his heart and stomach. He was considering not even going to school… But that might have given Kiba the wrong idea. He begrudgingly got out of bed and started his morning routine. He showered and shaved and applied his make-up till he looked presentable enough for the day. He didn't feel like painting this morning so he decided to eat breakfast with his siblings. He sluggishly headed to the kitchen where his sister was filling the toaster with frozen waffles.

"Morning," Kankuro groaned out, heading to the fridge for some juice.

"Morning, not going to paint this morning?" Temari asked looking over to her brother.

"Nah, not in the mood. Gimme three waffles," Kankuro said pouring a fair amount of grape juice into a big glass. Temari grumbled and mumbled something about needing more than two boxes of waffles at a time. Soft steps entered the kitchen signaling Gaara was up.

"Among the living I see," Temari teased her littlest brother.

"Morning," Gaara mumbled out before sitting down at the table. He eyed Kankuro's glass of juice. Kankuro noticed and sighed.

"Would you like me to get you some juice, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"If you don't mind, I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but it'd be nice if you did and all seeing as I'm your loving little brother," Gaara stated in his usual monotone voice.

Kankuro smiled and got up to get his brother some juice. He poured him a good amount and handed it to him. Gaara nodded in thanks as he took his drink. Kankuro slightly raised an eyebrow. His brother was acting… strangely normal today. He looked over to Temari who wore the same expressing. They both shrugged at each other and Kankuro sat back in a seat next to Gaara.

"So Gaara, you seem…. Rather pleasant this morning," Kankuro said.

"Do I? Maybe good things have been happening," Gaara said, sipping his juice.

Kankuro just let out a sigh and waited for his breakfast. Today was starting off oddly enjoyable. Kankuro hoped he could keep this momentum up throughout the whole day. After finishing their waffles, the sand siblings gathered their school materials. Temari left first seeing as she had an early class at the University leaving the two brothers alone. Gaara waited around for Kankuro to head out.

"What's wrong little bro? Not getting picked up today?" he asked.

"No, you're taking me to school," Gaara stated.

"Am I now," Kankuro chuckled out.

"Of course," Gaara said heading out to Kankuro's car.

Kankuro grabbed his keys and followed his brother. Gaara was already tucked into the passenger seat as Kankuro made his way to the car. He got in and turned the car on. On the way to school there was an awkward silence, but that was nothing new. As soon as Kankuro pulled his car into a parking space, Gaara was out of the vehicle and heading towards the school. Kankuro shook his head a bit as Gaara joined with his soccer buddies and walked off. Kankuro looked over the group for Kiba but didn't see the mischievous mutt. He parked his car and sauntered into the school. Kankuro located his group of friends and sat down with them, uttering hi's to each of them. Ino looked him over and gave him a sly smirk.

"Who did you do?" she asked coyly.

"Wh-what? I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kankuro stuttered, face probably turning red.

"Liar! I know when you've had sex! You're lips are all bruised and your cheeks are all red and you practically skip!" Ino jostled.

"… I do not skip!" Kankuro half-yelled.

"Yes you do," the whole group said in unison. This caused Kankuro's blushed to darken.

"Shut up.." Kankuro almost whispered as he let his head bang down on the table.

"Just tell us who and we'll let it go," Ino said patting Kankuro's back.

"… mhphba…" Kankuro muffled out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Ino said cupping her hand over her ear.

" ….. Kiba…" Kankuro said covering up his bright red face.

"Oh okay then…. WHAT?" Ino yelled loudly. Everyone in the general area turned to look at the commotion. Neji, Sasuke, and Chouji all leapt and covered Ino's mouth with their hands. Kankuro kept his head covered. After a few moments, Ino calmed down and the three boys removed their hands. "Wh-what? You slept with your crush and you didn't even bother to call me?" Ino sounded hurt.

"It all happened so fast and I was soaking in the moment!" Kankuro claimed in his defense.

"Dish Kannky! Dish!" Ino urged.

Kankuro grumbled but ended up telling his friends about how Kiba asked him and what all they talked about. And he just lightly touched on what all they did. His four friends hung on his every word, even the guys. After he was finished, they all smiled at him.

"Good job Kankuro," Chouji said heartily, munching on some of his snacks.

"How romantic," Ino swooned.

"I told you destiny would smile upon you," Neji muttered.

"… Woot.." Sasuke muttered.

(Yes, I did just give them all cliché, generic lines! And I don't care! xDDD )

"Thanks guys… I'm kind of nervous though. I don't know how I should act in front of him. Should I just play if off cool and calm? Or should I get a bit flirty? What should I do!" Kankuro groaned out.

"Just be yourself. You don't want to scare him away. His emotions might be unstable now as well. His whole world might have just been turned upside down and all he needs is time. I say just act natural like you would with any other friend and give him space. Maybe after awhile he'll stop being a stupid idiot and see that you care for him and it wasn't just one drunken night of passion! Maybe then he'll take your feelings seriously instead of pretending it was just a spur of the moment thing… which it was not! Maybe then he'll except your love for him and finally be a real couple instead of guys that just made love once!" Sasuke started huffing out. Everyone at the table was silent and their eyes widened. It wasn't like Sasuke to show his feelings…. Or emotions.

"Um… Sasuke?" Neji questioned.

"What? I didn't say anything about having Naruto make love to me a month ago at the party after the soccer team won their first game! I never said anything about being in love with the blond idiot! I never said anything about pining after that tan sex god for years now!" Sasuke said hastily. Everyone just blinked, their eyes still wide.

"No one said you did Sasuke," Ino said, trying to calm Sasuke down before he did or said something he'd _really_ regret.

"….. Forget I said anything," Sasuke uttered, face turning bright red.

"You said something?" Kankuro said with a smile. He gave a nod to the black haired boy to which Sasuke returned with a soft grateful smile.

The conversation was then steered to Kankuro's love life and this was the talk of the group till the first bell rang. The all parted ways and headed to their respected classes. Kankuro waited patiently for his first two classes to pass. He was getting anxious waiting for his English class. He just wanted to look at Kiba and possibly talk to him. Not about feelings or what transpired the previous day, just talk and make sure Kiba didn't hate him. After waiting for two agonizing hours, Kankuro practically made a mad dash to his English class room. He was the first one there and he calmly took his seat. He watched as his classmates piled into the room. Kankuro could feel panic loom in his chest.

'What if he doesn't show up? What if he dropped out of the class? What if he dropped out of school? What have I done!' Kankuro thought… but was interrupted as he saw a mess of brown hair sit infront of him. His heart filled with joy upon seeing Kiba. He just wanted to hug him tightly and proclaim his love…. But Kankuro wasn't an idiot prone to public displays of affection.

"Hey Kankuro, did you do that reading?" he heard Kiba asked. Kankuro snapped out of his trance and saw that Kiba was looking at him. The boys face was slightly red and he could tell that his lips were a bit darker than usual.

"I actually didn't, I found myself quite busy yesterday," Kankuro said nonchalantly.

"Ah…. Same here," Kiba muttered and he could have sworn he saw the younger boys face blush a bit more.

And that was the end of their conversation much to Kankuro's distraught. Class carried on as normal, the teacher droned on, Kiba was zoning out, and Kankuro was staring at Kiba's back and nape, sighing dreamily to himself. He just couldn't believe that he had had a taste of the younger boy. His chest was starting to feel heavy again, and his breathing was become irregular. Kankuro tried to calm himself and get rid of this persistent feeling, nagging away at his heart. The bell seemed to jostle the feeling momentary as he quickly packed his things. Kiba had already left the class room which gave Kankuro a painful twang. He sighed and figured it was to be expected. He shuffled his feet heading towards the cafeteria. He turned the corner and then…. Was suddenly dragged into the uni-sex bathroom!

I shall end that there! MWAHAHA.. I know it wasn't all hot and steamy and epic… but you have to take the good with the bad. The next chapter will be pretty amazing. I've been in such a good mood lately that I might start writing the next chapter very soon. Ahhh~ a maiden's heart when in love…. Just so you all know, I might do more cute sweet romantic stuff than hot lemon scenes. And let me say that I am accepting small ideas for little sub-plots or fluff scenes you'd like to see in this story. I want this to be a story where you contribute to what you want to see…. Er, read…. Also I have joined the fandom that is Juugo…. Sexy sexy Juugo…. *drool*

Review I say! The more you review the more people will start to read this! And everyone should read this story, don't you think?

_Habata itara modoranai to ittte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_


	4. Chapter 4

Yes! Yes! Mother Fucking Yes! It's finally letting me put up this chapter! ARG! I have had this chapter done for the last week or so but the site wasn't letting me edit my stories! But now I can finally add this chapter! Yeeeeeeeeeeees! Anyway...

Ahhhhh! I finally have some free time to write the next chapter! Yayz! Sorry fandom, it's been awhile huh? I really wanted to get the next chapter out around Valentine's Day but with Midterms and getting sick I just couldn't do it. Plus I was on a Persona 3 Portable high… Played it for the second(third?) time… I love the girl version! You can be with Ken and Ryoji and Shinjiro and Akihiko…. But not Junpei… Anyways! So sorry for this _very_ late installment! 

Also, I'd like to thank _Aiko-chan698_ for reviewing ever chapter of this story and telling me to write more, thus causing me to finish writing this chapter… So thank her/him.

Chapter Music: High High by GD&TOP

Kankuro immediately knew who had pulled him into the bathroom. So it wasn't a surprise when he came face to face with Kiba. The younger boy's eyes were glazed over in want and the expression he wore was simply erotic! The younger boy pressed his body up against Kankuro and leaned in so he was panting right in Kankuro's ear.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Kankuro," Kiba breathed out.

A noticeable shiver ran up Kankuro's back at the sensation. He couldn't find any words to say seeing as all the blood in his head was traveling down to a different organ. Kankuro could feel Kiba's hands paw at his lower stomach, scratching at the top of his pants. Kiba was acting like a dog in heat and this turned Kankuro on greatly. Kankuro grabbed onto the back of Kiba's head and pulled him in till their lips crashed together. There was a little clinking sound of their teeth meeting, but they paid it no mind. Both boys gave their all in the kiss. Kiba kept nipping at Kankuro's lower lip which made Kankuro pull at the younger's hair. Kiba nipped harder, begging for Kankuro to open his mouth. Kankuro only smirked into the kissed and kept his lips shut to the boy. He pulled away and licked his own lips a bit tauntingly.

"Never would have pegged you for one to enjoy sexy time at school," Kankuro chuckled a bit.

"It's your fault for being so damn irresistible!" Kiba growled out, grabbing onto the top of Kankuro's pants.

With one hard yank, Kiba pulled down Kankuro's pants and boxers. Kankuro felt a rush of cool air hit his hot erection. Kiba's hands fumbled around the hard flesh, grazing his fingertips over every inch. Kankuro hissed in great pleasure. He couldn't believe that he was getting another chance to be with Kiba. It was like his own personal Christmas! He almost jumped for joy as he watched Kiba sink down to his knees. Kiba eyed Kankuro's proud cock with curiosity. A fanged tooth bit at his bottom lip as he tried to decipher how to go about this. Kankuro waited calmly, he assumed this was going to be Kiba's first time giving a blowjob and he didn't want to rush him. Kankuro watched as Kiba's full lips parted and a pink tongue poked out. He held his breath as the wet tongue gave a long lick to the tip of his cock. Kankuro let out a throaty groan at the pleasure. Kiba smiled to himself and slowly leaned his head in and took Kankuro into his mouth.

Kiba felt the hard flesh twitch in his mouth. His eyes wandered up to Kankuro's face and saw that the older boy was looking back down at him intently. Kankuro was so absorbed in the moment that he failed to register the chatter and noise coming from outside the bathroom. The thought of being caught didn't cross either boy's minds, they could only think of one another. This thought conveyed between the two boys and Kiba started taking more cock into his mouth. He let each in slowly slide in till his gag reflexes started to warn him of how much he could take. It was all of Kankuro's cock, but it was more than half which pleased Kiba. He let his tongue swirl and lap over the velvety flesh, coating it in his saliva.

Kankuro held his moans in for the most part, but every now and then a grunt or muffled groan escaped his lips. He was finding it hard to restrain himself from pushing the dog boy down and taking him. Alas, Kankuro knew better. Kiba was probably still sore from the night before and he didn't want to make Kiba uncomfortable in any way. Thus he just leaned his head back on the cool tiled wall and enjoyed the ecstasy that Kiba was giving him. It wasn't the best blowjob technique wise and it was quite sloppy, but the fact that it was a blowjob from Kiba made up for any flaws. Kankuro let out a low hiss as one of Kiba's pointed teeth scraped against his shaft and head. It didn't hurt per say, but it did cause his cock to twitch.

Kiba did his best to use every aspect of his mouth. He made his full slick lips slide over Kankuro, and then he'd make sure his tongue was licking at any available flesh, his teeth would poke and scrape here and there (though that was more inexperience than intestinal). Kankuro held back his urge to spill his seed into the awaiting mouth. He'd have to ask Kiba if it was okay… But his voice was failing him. Every time he parted his lips, a moan would escape. Kiba was delighted to hear the pleasured noises from Kankuro, he even stepped up his game and started massaging Kankuro's inner thighs eventually working his way to the older man's balls. He'd give a gentle squeeze to the sac while continuing deep-throating the fleshy organ.

Kankuro finally managed to find his voice… for the most part anyway. "Kiba… Gonna…. Cum…. Soon…. Very…" Kankuro panted out, not being able to form a complete sentence.

Kiba smirked to himself. He was well aware of Kankuro's status. He could feel his cock twitching against his lips. The younger boy started to feel a twang of pain coming from his neglected crotch. He shoved his hand into his shorts and started to pump himself. He was going to cum with Kankuro no matter what. Kiba groaned against Kankuro's cock as he pleasured himself faster.

Kankuro shivered as vibrations hummed around his cock. He looked down and saw that Kiba was jerking off his own arousal. He wanted to help, but he wasn't really in the right position to help what with being paralyzed with pleasure. The only thing Kankuro could manage to do was run his hands through Kiba's soft hair and grip at the chocolate locks. His grip tightened as his whole body started to shake as he reached his orgasm. He practically shoved Kiba's mouth fully onto his cock and came down his throat. He didn't even give Kiba the choice to swallow or not.

This action surprised Kiba greatly. He practically choked on the Kankuro's massive cock that was just about going down his throat. He didn't even have a chance to taste the older boy's cum. But the forcefulness that Kankuro expressed turned Kiba on so much. He gripped his cock as he was jerking off. It didn't take long for Kiba to shoot his jizz out onto his hand and on the floor. Kiba removed Kankuro's cock from his mouth, panting slightly. He looked up at the older boy whose face was in sheer bliss.

"W..Wow, Kiba. That was great… Er, sorry about just shoving it in…" Kankuro apologized, his face tinted pink.

"It's okay, I didn't mind…" Kiba said, blushing a bit as well. He started to get up a bit shaky. His legs were still all tingly from cumming so he used Kankuro's body for support. He leaned into Kankuro's big warm body, it felt amazing. He felt Kankuro's big gentle hand grab onto the hand Kiba had used to pleasure himself.

Kiba watched as Kankuro brought his hand to his mouth and started licking off the cum that was on his hand. Kiba blushed hard as Kankuro's gaze burned right into his soul. Kankuro couldn't resist having a taste of Kiba's seed. He licked his hand clean and stared into the younger boy's eyes. The eye contact was embarrassing for both boys, but neither broke the stare.

"So um… Last night wasn't a one-time thing?" Kankuro finally asked. This had been plaguing his thoughts for the better part of the day.

"Nope. It was too amazing to be a one-time thing. Being with you was so incredible… I have no intentions of leaving you alone," Kiba admitted.

Kankuro wasn't sure what to say so he just leaned against the cool tiled wall, holding onto Kiba. Their breathing was in sync and their heartbeats were beating in time with one another's. Kankuro smiled down at the mess of brown hair and wondered if Kiba was smiling as well. He pushed the thought out of his head and gave the younger boy's body a slight squeeze. Kiba looked up at Kankuro with a smile on his face.

"Yes?" Kiba asked coyly.

"We should probably get going or we'll miss lunch," Kankuro suggested.

"I guess… But I wanna stay close to you," Kiba said nuzzling his head against the warm broad chest.

"We can always continue this after school y'know," Kankuro said with a light chuckle.

"True… Alright, my place after school?" Kiba asked slightly moving away from Kankuro.

"Sounds good," Kankuro said and ruffled Kiba's hair.

"But we're gonna do more than cuddling," Kiba smirked out grabbing onto Kankuro's hand and nuzzling it.

"I'm gonna use you as a puppet for my dick later tonight, hehe" Kankuro chuckled darkly running his other hand over the younger boys tight ass.

"I can't wait," Kiba said, a blush slightly plastered on his face.

Kankuro smirked and started to arrange his clothes and compose himself. Kiba did the same and was the first to head to the door. He looked back at Kankuro, winked, then left in a flash. Kankuro let out a low sigh and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"That boy will be the end of me, I swear it," Kankuro concluded to himself, wonder what kind of messy emotional roller coaster ride he'd gotten himself into.

Yayz! I has it done! This took a lot longer than expected :/ Bah! I've been busy. And yes, I know it's short but I told you all that my next few chapters would be short. I did give you some hot bj action though. That's gotta count for something, right? …. RIGHT? …. BAH! 

Anyway, I would have gotten this out sooner but… A tragedy struck my life… U-KISS… Lost two members! *sadness* Alexander and Kibum left! No, they didn't leave, they were forced out of the group! And replaced by _AJ _and _Hoon_. Nothing against the two new members but, I miss my Xander-Hyung and Bummie-Kitty! T^T Why? The group was fine as it was! They were a family and their music was the best K-Pop band out there! They were my favorite band in my life! *has a fangirl breakdown*

…

Sorry about that, I get a bit emotional. Oh, speaking of U-KISS, kudos to _.michi_ for recognizing U-KISS' 'Light It Up' lyrics at the end of Chapter 2! :D

Review, favorite, uuuuuuuh…. And anything else there is to do on here! 3

_Oh tai wan mei Ni yan li wo chu xian Wo bu rang shui Ti wo zai ni shen bian woahh~  
Ni de mei yan Ni de ce lian Ni de jing jian Ni de wu mei ni de yi qie Cong tou dao wei Wo yi lun xian_

(Woot for Donghae and Zhoumi singing-ness ~)


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom! Hello! Izzy-chan is back and ready to deliver you some awesome KankuroxKiba goodness~ Sorry that I haven't updated this story in awhile. I've been busy with my own love life *cough* Engaged *cough*

But that's another story… 

Another short(ish?) story awaits you fandom, if you choose to accept the challenge of reading it is up to you. You are my only source of motivational hope. 

As usual, I own nothing (Except for a certain ring :D )

Chapter Music: New World by Back-On

Kankuro was all giddy and excited as he made his way to the lunch table that his friends were currently occupying. They just took one look at the smug look on his face and knew that something Kiba-related had happened. Kankuro told them that Kiba had invited him over and hinted at having a romantic evening (He left out the whole blowjob bit, he didn't want all his business aired out just yet).

"Yay for Kanky!" Ino applauded. When she noticed that the rest of their friends weren't clapping, she smiled but with a glare and uttered, "Everybody clap!" (Yes, I did just make a Siwon reference…). The boys gave half-hearted claps, but Kankuro knew that they were happy for him.

"Thanks. Everything is happening so fast, but in a good way I guess," Kankuro admitted, taking a bite of his lunch.

"That's how it all starts, fast. Then the next thing you know he doesn't call you in the morning and totally blows you off in the hallways and acts like you're just a little speck of nothingness that can be wiped off the table at any mome-" Sasuke started.

"Yes, yes, we get it! You're all hung up on Naruto. Maybe you should try, Iunno, talking to him?" Neji interjected.

Sasuke shot a pitiful glare at Neji, but sighed knowing that the Hyuuga was right like always. Ino rolled her eyes, "As much as I love talking about Sasuke's messed up life, we must focus attention on Kankuro-darling!"

"Hmm? Wha?" Kankuro uttered, taken aback.

"Yes! We must discuss outfit choice, cologne choice, hair style, EVERYTHING!" Ino said with stars in her eyes.

"Um, how about no? I'm just gonna be myself," Kankuro explained.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ino asked.

"In his pants apparently," Neji quietly uttered. The whole table erupted in snickers, earning weird glances for surrounding tables.

"But no really, you have to be all drop dead sexy so that Kiba will fall in love with you and never want to let you go," Ino chattered on.

"How about I just use my charm and natural dashing good looks?" Kankuro asked in all seriousness.

"… So yes, sexy outfit and a perfect 'come hither' look ," Ino continued, ignoring Kankuro's comments.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Kankuro questioned.

"Because you love me and I love you and we just click," Ino explained.

"I thought it was because you stalked him because you wanted him to teach you to paint so you could get Sai's attention," Sasuke interjected.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was cause we instantly clicked," Ino said a bit too quickly.

"No, cause I remember you were all 'Kankuro, please teach me to paint! Sai loves girls that can paint! Oh please oh please oh ple-'," Sasuke started, but Ino cut in.

"Oh my, looks like Naruto is in line to get more food. Maybe I should invite him over. Oh Nartuo!~" Ino called out to the blonde that was piling up a tray with junk food.

"Ahh!" Sasuke screamed and hid under the table just as Naruto looked over at the group at the mention of his name.

"Yes Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing, just saying hi," Ino smiled wickedly.

"Oh um, hi," he said before paying for his snacks and heading back to his table.

Once he had left, Ino looked under the table. "Hiding under the table, Sasuke? That is very un-Uchiha like," Ino tsked the raved haired boy.

'"Shut up Ino! That was totally un-called for!" Sasuke shouted as he came up from hiding.

"You brought it on yourself, duck butt," Ino snickered.

Sasuke just mumbled angrily under his breath. Kankuro tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible so as to not draw attention to himself and his situation. Thankfully lunch was about to end so he murmured a quick goodbye to Neji and Chouji before stealthily sneaking away. As usual he was the first one to arrive at the classroom. Kankuro leaned against the wall next to the door and just loitered around. His thoughts drifted to Kiba, and he could feel himself grinning like a fool. He was still beaming when the teacher came and unlocked the room. He entered and took his usual seat and waited for the rest of the class (Or more, for a certain boy) to arrive.

As soon as Kiba entered, Kankuro was glowing with passion and worship for the younger teen. Kiba gave a little nod at Kankuro and the older male practically flailed in bliss on the inside. But on the outside he was all composted and gave the boy a little wave of his hand. Kiba sat down in his seat and Kankuro melted in his own. He spent the entire time in class drawing little hearts in his notebook. He'd scribble down Kiba's name then his own, but get too embarrassed and quickly erased it. He was startled by the sound of the last bell. His classmates were already packed and heading to the door. Kankuro blushed and hurriedly collected his belongings and shoved them into his bag. He darted out of the room and was surprised to see Kiba standing next to the door.

"Ready?" he asked Kankuro.

"Oh um, yeah…. You didn't have to wait for me," Kankuro uttered.

"No, no I didn't," was all Kiba said with a smile. Kankuro smiled as well and the two boys headed to the parking lot. "Do you know the way to my house?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I've had to drop Gaara off at your place a few times so I know," Kankuro said, though on the inside he felt like a stalker for knowing.

"Awesome, I'm bad at giving directions. I just stick to my instincts and they always seem to lead me to where I need to go, but when it comes to giving them to other people… Well, I'd probably drive them off a cliff," Kiba chuckled.

"Are you killing people to collect their insurance policies again?" Kankuro asked jokingly.

"Haha, well damn. Guess I've been caught," Kiba said continuing the joke.

"Do you need to get rid of me because I know too much?" Kankuro said.

"Hmm, well I could either do that or kidnap you and keep you chained up in my basement. And I'd only let you go when I need sexual release," Kiba said with a laugh. Kankuro was left a bit speechless after that last statement and all he could do was stare at the younger boy. Kiba noticed this and his cheeks darkened a bit. "Too far?" he asked.

"Not really, just a bit surprising," Kankuro finally said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned.

"I just didn't take you for the S&M type," Kankuro stated as the two boys arrived at their cars (which were suspiciously parked next to each other).

"I-I'm not!" Kiba barked. His face was red from embarrassment. "We-well, I might like my hands tied up every now and then, but that's it!" Kiba said in all honesty.

All Kankuro could do was snicker at how precious and adorable Kiba looked. It warmed his heart to see this side of Kiba. "I'll have to remember that," Kankuro snickered out. Kiba puffed out his cheeks to signify he was pouting. "Hmm, well don't you just look cute," Kankuro said with a slightly perverted smirk.

"D-Don't call me cute!" Kiba stammered, his face turning even redder.

"But you are cute, Kiba," Kankuro said slyly. He moved a bit closer to Kiba and lightly touched his cheek. He smiled as the heated flesh warmed his fingers. He smiled even more when Kiba didn't pull away, but rather leaned his face into Kankuro. If anyone were to walk by, they might have thought the two were a couple. As the thought occurred, a wave of panic ran through Kankuro's body and he quickly pulled his hand back. Kiba probably didn't want to other people to know about what they had been doing with each other. It was totally understandable, Kiba was supposed to be straight and Kankuro had made him do very un-straight things! (Even though Kiba asked him too, Kankuro thinks too highly of the boy to say that the dirty acts were set into motion by Kiba xD ).

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked a bit alarmed at Kankuro's sudden withdrawal.

"No-nothing, I just think we should each be heading home. I have chores to do before heading over to your place," Kankuro half-lied. He didn't want to make any more trouble for Kiba.

"I see, well then I guess I'll see you later today," Kiba said a bit more cheerily as he headed to the driver's side of his car.

"Later," Kankuro said doing the same. He opened his door and slid into the seat. He waited for Kiba to pull out first and gave a chaste wave which was reciprocated with a beep of Kiba's horn. Kankuro watched as the younger teen drove off and as soon as he was out of the parking lot, Kankuro gently laid his head against the steering wheel. "Ahhh, Kiba~" Kankuro dreamily sighed out. He was in an ecstasy that no pleasure could even dream to obtain. Kankuro was so very smitten at this moment that he didn't even notice the strange looks he got from a couple passersby. After recovering from his Kiba induced braingasm Kankuro finally drove off. When he arrived home, he was greeted by his brother and a certain blonde idiot.

"Hey Kankuro baby!" Naruto shouted from the couch as soon as the male walked in.

"Greetings Naruto. How lucky of us to be graced with your presence," Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Damn straight," Naruto called back cockily.

"Do you plan to eat us out of house and home, play video games, then go back to your own home again?" Kankuro asked slumping his bag onto a chair in the living room where Naruto and his brother were occupying.

"Nah, we're watching movies instead of gaming," Naruto retorted.

"Oh, my mistake," Kankuro replied rolling his eyes.

"Kankuro, soda," Gaara said all monotone.

Kankuro grumbled something about being a maid, but nonetheless he headed into the kitchen to grab his brother a soda. He grabbed two sodas (Cause heaven forbid if he didn't bring the idiot prince a drink) and a juice for himself before returning to the living room. He handed the two boys their sodas (which they didn't thank him for… Ingrates) and sat on the love seat with his juice. He then proceeded to kill time by watching the stupid movie that Naruto had brought over. Coincidently, the only one who was entertained by the movie was Naruto. Kankuro almost jumped for joy when the end credits appeared.

"Ahh, that was a good movie," Naruto said standing up, a few of his joints popping.

"Oh yeah, a real gut gripper," Kankuro commented as he and his brother exchanged looks of utter boredom.

Without a word, Naruto headed over to where Kankuro was sitting. Gaara followed the blonde with his eyes as he sat right next to Kankuro. The older boy raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Um, hi?" Kankuro questioned.

"I have a question for you," Naruto said leaning in closer.

"…. What?" Kankuro asked not liking where this was going.

"What's up with Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a serious tone. At this, Gaara stood up and headed into the kitchen which made Kankuro feel just a bit uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro said.

"Like, does he have a boyfriend now or something?" the blonde said looking Kankuro straight in the eyes.

"Nope, unless you count his delusions," Kankuro said with a chuckle. When Naruto didn't laugh, he just felt uncomfortable.

"Does he…. Have anyone he likes?" Naruto asked, his deep blue eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I'm pretty sure he does, but he doesn't really talk about those kinds of things," Kankuro said looking away from Naruto, not wanting to get involved in the two's dysfunctional relationship.

"I see…" was all Naruto said before getting up and heading into the kitchen where Gaara was.

Kankuro blinked a few times, only slightly confused by the conversation. Maybe Sasuke still had a chance for love… But Kankuro didn't think about it anymore. He looked at the clock and decided that it was a good time to go meet with his own perplexing love life. He grabbed his key and called out to Gaara that he was heading out. When he didn't hear any response he just shrugged and left the house.

As Kankuro drove to Kiba's house, he grooved out to some of his favorite songs trying to calm his nerves. It was actually working up until he pulled into the driveway of Kiba's place. Nervousness and fear gripped at his insides and he contemplated driving off. But he couldn't do that to Kiba. That would most defiantly give the boy the wrong impression. Kankuro did as much as he could to delay getting out of his car. He did everything from turning his lights off, to adjusting his stereo, and even cleaning his windshield. Once every stalling technique had been played out and he had turned his car off, Kankuro gathered his courage and got out of his car.

'Phew, the first step is always the hardest,' Kankuro thought to himself as he closed his door. He then looked at the little pathway that lead to the front door. 'Though, all those steps look pretty hard as well…' he said internally as he felt the courage slipping away from his internal hands. Through some miracle, he started to walk towards the front of the house. His mind was thinking of all the scenarios that could happen from that moment onwards. He tried his best to focus on those so as not to think about arriving at his crush's house and being in his room and seeing where he ate and slept and jerked o-

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

'Shit!' Kankuro yelled internally as he arrived at the front door and knocked on it out of instincts. He didn't mean to do it, it just happened! Oh Gods what if he didn't answered the door? Oh Gods! What if he DID answer the door! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe he could run back to his car and drive back home and cower in his room for the remainder of the night. Yeah, that's what he'd do. He'd just give Kiba an excuse as to why he couldn't show up! He could say that his stomach wasn't feeling good, that it might be cancer… Yeah, that'd work! (A/N: On that note, I'm not making fun of having cancer, I'm just using a line that was in Eyeshield 21. So no offence if offence was taken)

Kankuro was about to turn around and make a mad dash to his car, but the clicking noise made him stay glued to the spot. The door was opening and Kankuro was a nervous wreck. He stared straight ahead and almost toppled over when a woman appeared in front of him instead of Kiba. Kankuro assumed she was a relative of his seeing as she shared the same spiky hair as him, only a bit longer. Her features were almost identical to Kiba's and she even had the same triangle tattoo's on her cheeks.

"Whada'ya want?" came a harsh and shrill voice that made Kankuro think Temari was in front of him instead.

"U-um, here to see…. Kiba?" Kankuro mustered out.

"Ya here for Kiba?" the woman asked in the same voice.

"Y-yes! I'm Kankuro! Nice to meet you!" Kankuro somewhat shouted and bowed, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh, you're Kankuro! Kiba has been talking about you for a few days now. Come right in," the woman said in a much softer and mellow voice.

Kankuro nodded and swiftly entered the house. He was scared of the woman's mood swings, having lived with Temari and Ino as a best friend he knew how quickly and easily woman could change. As he stepped into the house, he was hit with the smell of dog and food… And possibly dog food. The house looked worn out in a sense. Like lots of people (and animals) had lived there for a long time. This was all new to him seeing as he was used to his own house that sometimes looked like nobody lived in it. He stood in what looked to be a living room area and took in everything. The woman had closed the door and was making her way over to a staircase.

"Kiba! Your lil friend is here!" came the shrill voice of the woman again.

She then walked into the living room and plopped down on a couch. As soon as she sat down, a very large dog with only one eye walked past Kankuro. The dog looked up at him, as if sizing him up. He heard the dog grunt and it leapt onto the couch and sat besides the woman. She looked over at Kankuro, then back over at a TV that was on. She didn't really seem to mind Kankuro just standing there. Kankuro just looked around, waiting for his sexy boy to come and rescue him from awkwardness.

He could hear footsteps from above and some barking. Then there was laughter and more footsteps. Kankuro smiled to himself as he knew that laughter was coming from Kiba. He turned to look in the direction of the staircase and watched as Kiba jumped down at the bottom, followed by a large white dog.

"Hah, I beat you Akamaru," Kiba said patting the dog on the head. The younger boy then spotted Kankuro and ran over to him.

"Kankuro, you're here! I was thinking something came up," Kiba admitted.

"Ahehehe, no. I was just caught up watching a movie," Kankuro half lied.

"Well you're here and that's what matters. To my room!" Kiba said grabbing Kankuro's hand and pulling him up the stairs, the white dog in tow.

That'll be all for now. I was thinking about writing more, but I think this is a more appropriate ending. Besides you guys probably want this super bad….. At least you should want it bad…. 

Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it took me forever to write but I've been preoccupied. I have a job now and responsibilities (not really) and a tumblr. And let me tell you, tumblrs are very high maintenance. I need to take care of it and…. Do stuff with it and….. Oh hell, I'm just lazy and I like using tumblr as my excuse for not getting shit done xD (If you'd like to follow me, my tumblr is .com )

And a special thanks to Barunka, who's recent review made me get off my lazy ass and finish writing this chapter. And a thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorite this story. It really means a lot! Thank you!

_subete nagesutete  
boku ni me ni utsuru sekai wo kono te no naka e  
yubisaki ni nokoru kioku wo nazoru  
furikaeru hibi ni imi nado nakute  
koko kara tobidashitakute  
takanaru kanjou hashirase_


	6. Chapter 6

What!? Past the Internal Walls got a new chapter?! OMG is Izzy2119 off hiatus?! *Flails*

Yes yes, I actually wrote the next part after being gone for what... 1 year? 2? Well, let's not mind that. The fact is that I wrote out the next chapter and I hope to be keeping the streak up. I miss writing and this is the story I've run over in my mind 1,000 times in the hopes of perfecting it. Well, I know it's not completely perfect but I'd like to think it is (Even with my cheesy dialoug. Honest, if you guys can help I'd appreciate it)

As always, I don't own anything

Chapter Song: You and Me by the Plain White T's

Talk about an awkward situation. To think Kankuro had been worried about meeting Kiba's family and being in his house. Nothing compared to the judging eyes of Kiba's huge dog, Akamaru. Kankuro was sitting on Kiba's bed like he'd been instructed to a minute ago while the younger teen ran to grab some refreshments, leaving Kankuro alone with the dog. At first it didn't seem bad till he noticed that the dog was sitting right across from him, just staring. It only made Kankuro feel a teensy bit uncomfortable. Every now and then the dog would lean his head towards Kankuro and sniff.

'Crap! What if he's smelled me on Kiba?! What if he knows!' Kankuro internally panicked. But then a bit of reason washed over him as he realized that he was talking about a dog. Even if Akamaru got a whiff of his scent on Kiba, it's not like he knew what they had done. Kankuro chuckled a bit out loud but as soon as he did, the dog turned its head and slightly bared his sharp canines at the boy. This shut him right up and plan an escape route. As he was calculating the possibility of breaking any bones from jumping out the window, he heard the door click and open up, revealing Kiba with two cups filled with some sort of beverage.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to find the right cups and put in enough ice and pour in the soda then walk up the stairs and try not to spill any and-" Kiba started but was cut off by Kankuro.

"Kiba, you're yammering," Kankuro interrupted.

"... Yeah... But I can't help it! I just get nervous when I'm around you," Kiba admitted coming over to Kankuro and handing him a glass.

"Well don't be," Kankuro retorted taking the glass and lightly patting the spot next to him.

Kiba was about to sit where Kankuro had indicated, but was taken aback when a rush of white fur beat him to it. Akamaru had jumped up onto the bed and was sitting next to Kankuro, preventing his owner from sitting near the older boy. Kiba chuckled a bit and sat down beside Akamaru, patting his head lovingly while Kankuro just groaned internally. And though he could have been imagining it, he swore that he saw that big mutt flash him an evil toothy smirk. Kankuro grumbled slightly about the dog separating the two boys, and Kiba apparently heard it cause he started to laugh.

"Haha, it's fine Kankuro. It just means he likes you enough to sit next to you," Kiba commented, stroking the dogs soft fur lovingly.

"But I want to be close to yoooou," the older boy whined. He reached back behind Akamaru and stroked up and down Kiba's back just like he did with his dog. Kankuro noted that this was one of the boy's sensitive spots at seeing the reaction he made. He put this little fact in the 'good to know' section of his mind before leaning over the large dog and placing a sweet kiss on Kiba's cheek.

A slight blush immediately appeared on the Inuzuka's face which Kankuro could feel with this lips. He slowly moved away to see the sight of his lover. If it wasn't for Akamaru separating them he would have had the boy on his back doing Gods knows what to him. A goofy grin ran across the younger boys lips as he propelled himself over his beloved dog and onto his beloved person.

The boys landed with a soft thud on the carpeted ground. Kankuro was a bit surprised, but was utterly stunned when he felt something wet sliding up his cheek. His eyes glanced over to see Kiba licking up the side of his face. The organ was hot and wet and it turned Kankuro on. He slid his arms around Kiba, stroking his back through the shirt he wore. He could feel the young Inuzuka squirm around on top of his body and moved his hand under his shirt. The act was met with a sharp pain on Kankuro's neck.

"Fuuuuck," he hissed out, halting his hand from moving on Kiba's tanned skin. "Why'd you bite me?" Kankuro questioned in a whisper.

"Cause I wanted to~" Kiba responded, pulling away from the older's neck.

The playful smile plastered on Kiba's face brought out a desire in Kankuro. He had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Kiba. With a quick movement, he rolled the pair over so he was on top. He sat up on his knee's, straddling the younger boy's waist. He looked down at his delicious prize, wanting to taste and touch every inch of him. One hand drifted to the boys abdomen and started to slide up to his chest, then his neck.

Kankuro grasped around Kiba's throat gently, not too tight but enough to show dominance. A spark ran through Kiba's eyes at this action. The older boy lifted a brow and curiosity drove him to tighten his fingers around Kiba's neck. A gasp of a moan slipped from Kiba's full lips. A jolt of excitement shot at Kankuro's member at the sound. He leaned over the boy with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Do you happen to like this, by chance?" Kankuro asked pressing his palm against Kiba's adams apple.

The Inuzuka looked away but the blush on his face and bulge in his pants gave him away. The brush of hardness against Kankuro's own growing erection lead him to continue his experimenting. His hand loosened a bit as he leaned down so his face was less than an inch away from Kiba's.

"If you tell me you like this, I'll continue. If not I'll just stop. I don't _want_ to hurt you," Kankuro spoke, causing his lips to brush against Kiba's. Kankuro felt Kiba gulp even with his slacked grip.

"I... I do like this, please continue," Kiba finally spoke, his eyes darting to the side in embarrassment.

Kankuro smiled and kissed the boy before pressing his hand back against Kiba's neck in a rough manner. Kiba's lips parted in a dry yelp, allowing Kankuro to slither his tongue in. He licked at every inch, marking it as his own territory. This thumb and forefinger pinched against the hot skin, leading Kiba to arch his body. The elevation caused both boys groins to come into sweet contact. Kankuro growled with powerful lust before using his free hand to strip the others lower half. He kept a firm grip on Kiba's throat as the denim jeans and boxers slipped off. Kiba's cock was rock hard and sprung up against his lower stomach as soon as it was released.

As much as Kankuro wanted to pound into Kiba's little ass while choking him out, their last sexual escapade was too recent and Kiba had been a virgin. He had to bite back his want and settle for some cock on cock action for the time being. Kiba looked up slightly to see what his lover was doing, and he looked just in time to see Kankuro shedding his own pants and undergarments. A low moan vibrated against the older's hand as Kiba took in the sight of Kankuro's large cock. He didn't know where this was all going, but Kiba was enjoying every bit of it.

Kankuro hovered his naked half above Kiba's, letting their members brush slightly. This caused both of them to let out gasps at the friction. The hand around Kiba's neck tightened again, squeezing harder and harder till a choked noise rasped from his mouth. He could hear Kankuro chuckle darkly as he grabbed onto both their cocks with one had. His hand was slippery with a substance Kiba didn't know, but he didn't dwell on that. Fingernails started digging into his flesh creating little red semi-circles. The younger boys hands shot up to Kankuro's arm and gripped it. He didn't want it to stop, but it was a natural reaction.

Kankuro's hand faltered as Kiba's hand encircled his wrist and forearm. He looked into the Inuzuka's eyes for a sign to stop or continue. He was delighted to see an erotic gaze compelling him to continue. The boy then started to move his hand along the pulsating members. He made sure that Kiba was receiving more pleasure than he was seeing as he was the one getting choked. The older boy did his best not to show how much he was enjoying this whole thing. Maybe the dominance was getting to him, or maybe it as the feel of Kiba's slippery cock rubbing against his, but this was better than any sex he'd had before.

Kiba's hips started to thrust up, loving the feeling of Kankuro's rough slick hand pumping his cock. His lower body was on fire and he was drowning in the pleasure, just wanting the older male to take him. Logic wasn't in his mind or else he would have remembered the hot pain his ass had been emitting all day. He wanted to ask Kankuro to just fuck him senseless, but he dared not speak. The hand around his throat was still tight which made talking a bit difficult.

Kankuro's balls started to tense up, but he fought the urge to cum. He wasn't about to let himself orgasm before his partner so he focused more on moving his hand over Kiba's cock. He released his cock completely and rubbed his palm against the underside of the younger teens cock and would let is fingertips massage over his own balls. Kiba's eyes fluttered close and his chest heaved up in as he held his breath. Only a few more seconds and Kankuro could feel the cum rushing up his shaft before it exploded out of the slit.

Luckily the younger teen couldn't hold on any more. A gasp for breath and the tensing of his body was enough to show Kankuro that he was climaxing and needed the air. The hand was around his neck till the last second before Kiba came in a large spurt. It shot up onto both their chests' but neither seemed to take it to mind as they rode out their orgasms. Kankuro's matched the other's in how high up it flew but the more experienced male had a lot more to give. It was almost twice as what Kiba had done, meaning the smaller male's chest was coated properly with semen. Both their hips grinded into each other and the hands that were enclosed around each as their breathing was heavy and full of groans.

Kankuro couldn't help but show a bit of his soft side by afffectionately pressing his forhead to Kiba's, their lips and nose brushing as they sucked in air. A wide and triumphant smirk was plastered on his lips and he continued to hold the other close. He wanted to enjoy the heat and keep the illusion that the boy that was in his arms was his or even that he returned the same feelings he had. But just like the night before he pushed those kinds of thoughts out and just basked in being with the one he loved.

They only let a brief moment pass them by before silently deciding that they should redress before any kind of mishap occured. Once they were both seated on the bed once again, Kiba was the first to speak. He looked over at Kankuro with a small toothy smile and just the most adorable cock of his head, "You bring out a side of me that only hard core partying and/or extreme work outs could do," he said, a bit of huskyness to his voice from being choked.

Of course the perverted older male noticed this instantly and chuckled at both his comment and his priveledged knowledge. "I have no idea how those all connect, so I'm just going to say you're welcome."

"Haha, much appreciated," Kiba retorted with his own giggle.

"Pleasure doing business with ya'," Kankuro continued, tipping his head as if tipping his hat at a fair maiden.

To both their delights, they proceeded to work off each other in that kind of manner with chuck full of 'I do declair's' and 'Well I never's'. Kankuro was finding himself to love Kiba even more. He'd never dreamed they'd be this compatible with one another. The older male was growing a true attachment to his crush and the fear of falling deeper into this welcoming abyss was turning into a reality.

They didn't do anything else sexual, besides a bit of making out and cuddling before Kankuro had to go home. It was past Midnight and he'd already gotten three missed calls from Temari. He knew that by the fourth time she'd be on the war path and would start hunting him down. The two were walking out the door of Kiba's house, Akamaru in tow as Kiba (quite gentlemanly) escorted Kankuro to his car.

"Sorry it was boring," Kiba apologized, honestly thinking all the bonding and cuddling they did had annoyed the older male.

"I don't know why you keep confusing boring with 'amazing' and sorry for 'please let's do this again'," Kankuro boomed out, reaching into his pants pocket for his keys hoping he wasn't being too forward. Once they were located, he pulled them out and unlocked his doors.

"Well if that's the case then 'Please let's do this again. It was amazing!'" he joked, standing next to the car, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He really wanted to kiss Kankuro good night, but with his family in the house and nosey neighbors around he didn't want to risk it for both their sakes.

Kankuro sensed this and didn't try to pressure Kiba into it. Instead he just reached out and affectionately ruffled his hair with one big warm hand. "Take care kid. Call me if you need anything. If not I'll see you at school," he beamed opening his car door with a smile.

"I can text you though, right? Or... Just call you when I'm bored or... Whatever?" Kiba askeed, feeing embarrassed, an emotion he rarely was able to experience.

"Of course," Kankuro confirmed, though inside he was feeling quite pleased with himself and just a bit nervous with how cute Kiba was being. "Well, later days."

"Late-" Kiba said his little half-departing message.

With a small wave Kankuro was in his car and backing out of the driveway. Once he was a good distance he couldn't help but blast his music loud with the windows down. No alcohol or drug could top the high he was feeling at the moment. It was like Christmas, Birthdays, and Halloween rolled up into one feeling. It almost overwhelmed him and even his doubting mind couldn't destroy his mood. He sang along to the music the entire way home, completely unaware that Kiba was at home haivng the exact same feels.

I feel this is short... Though I bet anything would be good after my long hiatus. Again, sorry for all that. Work, failed relationships, and just the wonders of life just got in the way and writing just wasn't a priority anymore. I hope you accept my apologies and continue to support me and my stories.

Y'know when I was in a slump or ran into writing roadblocks I'd read all your reviews and it'd give me a boost of energy and inspiration to continue this story for you all and express my love for the fandom.

Snaps for you guys!

_You and me, we couldn't stand being normal_

_That's why we, make a good you and me_

_We both laugh, at the most random situations_

_That's the key, baby don't you agree?_


End file.
